


The Valentine Video

by disastrouswriter



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disastrouswriter/pseuds/disastrouswriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan makes Phil a Valentine's Day video, and Phil has a surprise for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Valentine Video

**Author's Note:**

> The summary is not what it seems

*Flashback*

"Will you be my boyfriend, Dan?" Phil blurted out in the middle of Phil Is Not On Fire. Dan looked at the questions, then back at Phil. "I don't think that was on the list," Dan said confused.

"No, I'm asking you. I want you to be my boyfriend." Phil stumbled over the words, the camera still recording.

Dan looked into Phil's eyes for a moment before nodding and giving Phil a hug. Dan kissed Phil- their first kiss. They both smiled as they pulled away. "We're definitely going to have edit that out," Phil laughed, blushing.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dan was sitting at his desk, editing his newest video with Phil. He smiled and laughed at various moments he had to edit out.

But what Phil didn't know was that those beautiful moments he edited out were kept on a secret flash drive. With Valentine's Day coming up, he wanted to make him a special Valentine video for this weekend. Something just for the two of them.

A few minutes after Dan finished editing the video, Phil walked in. "Did you finish the video, bear?"

"Just finished, angel bean. Want to see it before it's uploaded?" As Phil nodded, Dan started to play it for him.

"You're far too good at editing out our couple moments. Even if we are out to the fans, they'd probably be too much. I'd want to keep them because I like them so much. I guess we can only keep them in our heads, yeah?" Dan smiled slyly, going unnoticed by Phil 

"So what do you want to do for Valentine's Day?" Dan raised his eyebrow as Phil thought for a moment. "Can we just stay in ans make it the two of us?" Phil asked, kissing Dan's neck chastely, making Dan smile. "Of course."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up, Dan! It's Valentine's Day!" Phil jumped up on Dan's bed, waking him up. "Come here, then." Dan said. He pulled Phil down, kissing him. Phil gasped before putting his hand on the back of Dan's neck, deepening the kiss.

We should make breakfast," Phil suggested. Dan said an elongated no and started kissing Phil's neck. Phil groaned. "Fine, we'll stay here a while."

After a couple hours, both of their stomachs were growling, giving them no choice but to get breakfast. When they decided to make ..., they made a mess of the kitchen and decided to clean it up later.

"This/these is/are amazing. I can't believe we were actually able to make it/them." Phil said to Dan. "They're not as amazing as you. In fact, I want to give you your present now." Phil raised his eyebrow.

"It's probably not that good, but I've been working on it so long and I'm so excited about it-" Phil interrupted Dan before he could panic. "I'm sure I'll love it. I'll get yours too."

Both of them came back with small booxes that were about the size of their palms, smiling widely at each other. "I've been working on yours a long time, as well."

They both looked at each other expectantly, then laughed awakwardly. "You open yours first," Phil said. "No, you."

"Fine. Rock, paper scissors." Phil placed his hands out as Dan laughed, shaking his head. "I guess that's the only option. Rock, paper, scissors, go." Phil picked rock; Dan picked scissors. "You first, bear."

Dan opened the box Phil held a moment earlier and laughed, "Oh, lion." Inside was a ... flash drive.

"What's so funny? It's horrible isn't it? What I wanted you to see is what's on it." Phil rambled off a few statements. "Just open mine and you'll see why I'm laughing," Dan said.

Phil opened the box from Dan and started laughing as well. In the box was a BMO flash drive. "Do they have the same stuff on it?" Phil asked.

"It depends. Does yours have couple moments that you had to edit out of videos?" Phil blushed and nodded. "I couldn't bear to delete them. They were special to me."

"They were special to me, too. Whose shall we watch first?" Dan asked. "Rock, paper, scissors again? Winner watches the one they recieved?"

"Ok," Dan said, placing his hands in position. "Rock, paper, scissors, go." Phil picked scissors, and Dan picked paper.

"Your video first!" Phil jumped up excitedly. "To my laptop!"

Phil placed the flash drive in his laptop after turning it on. On it, we're various short moments- hugs, eyes meeting, kisses, obviously loving smiles. Phil placed his hand on his mouth & had tears of joy in his eyes.

"This is amazing. I can't believe you did this," Phil hugged Dan when the video was over. "Now watch mine."

Dan switched the flash drives and played the video from Phil. As the video played, Dan couldn't help laughing as he cried because there were a lot of sillier moments.

"The fact that we had the same idea is mindblowing. How did that happen?" Dan said when the video was over. "Great minds think alike. And I guess it shows how much we're meant for each other."

"We're spending the rest of the day in your room." Dan grabbed Phil's shirt to crash their lips together, and he lead them to his bedroom as they kissed. Once they reached Phil's room, he pushed the taller boy onto his blue and green comforter.


End file.
